


[CLex][Smallville]寸草春晖

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [33]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “这个我调查过，我知道。事实上”，Lex转过身来，“我找到了排遣方法。”Lex手上正在织毛衣。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent&Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Smallville 同人文 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]寸草春晖

[CLex][Smallville]寸草春晖  
Father And Son  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
CP：Clark Kent&Lex Luthor  
故事发生在“Clack成为Superman，Lex即将从政”这个时段。 

寸草春晖  
Lex召开新闻发布会。   
星球日报别的记者都有其他采访任务，只有Clark刚结束上一次采访，暂时有空。所以Clark就被安排到发布会采访。   
发布会上，西装革履风度翩翩春风得意器宇不凡聪明绝顶油光瓦亮的俊男Lex宣布，商海浮沉这么多年已经没有什么挑战了，所以他决定从政。 

此言一出，一时间发布会上一片哗然。   
Lex之前并未透漏过此项决定，因此媒体讨论声提问声声声入耳。   
其中，关于他与Superman间的敌对关系及其后续发展，自然是记者提问的热门话题。   
Lex自然滴水不漏地一一解答。   
Lex坦言，就像之前提的一样，与Superman为敌已经也没有什么挑战性了，所以他放弃了，希望Superman能够不计前嫌，一同建设国家。   
或许应该高兴，但是Clark却有些失落。

会后，Clark随着记者团离开，却被一名工作人员拦住，告知Luthor先生想要私下见他。   
虽然Clark一再以各种理由拒绝，但是那位工作人员还是盛情邀请，并向他保证安全，希望Clark不要难为他。  
没办法，Clark只得答应。 

工作人员将Clark带到一个房间，就关门离开了。   
房间里只有窗前面对窗外的Lex一人。   
Clark暗暗用x光扫描房间，未发现氪石或者其他可疑物品。 

“Clark”，熟悉的声音从窗边传来，“你放心，这很安全。”   
“Mr Luthor，”出于礼貌，Clark远远地站着，面向着窗边的Lex。  
Clark尽量让自己的声音听起来自然，毕竟，现在他的身份，只是个和Lex不怎么熟悉的小记者，虽然曾经是朋友也只是曾经。而且，尽管星球日报是Luthor家族产业，严格的说Lex是他的老板，但是毕竟Lex不怎么常来报社，所以按理来说他们现在应该不怎么熟。   
“叫我Lex。”Lex打断了Clark的话。   
“L。。Lex”，虽然这个称呼让Clark很激动，但是毕竟还要注意隐藏秘密，不能表现得太明显，“Lex先生，请问我有什么可以为您效力的吗？”   
窗边的Lex几不可闻地冷笑，Clark敏锐地捕捉了这一丝笑意。   
“Clark，请坐”，Lex仍然没有回头，“我这次找你来，只是想向过去告别。”   
“告别？”Clark心中冒出个猜测，不知道该不该问。   
“没什么，只是想开了。”Lex仍旧波澜不惊地淡定说着。   
“Lex，你是不是。。。？”Clark小心翼翼地询问。   
“没有”，Lex很果断地承认了，“虽然我非常想恢复记忆，但是过去毕竟是过去，未来才是真正需要把握的。”Lex仍然没有回头。   
“Lex。。。”长久以来的羁绊即将被放弃，Clark突然有些难过。 

“那些违法实验商业活动，将陆续关闭拆除，会由政府监管。至于外星人——”Lex顿了顿，“我的看法还是不变。人类不能事事依靠外星人，只有人类自己才是真正能够依靠的。”   
听到这似曾相识的言论，Clark还是有些难过。   
“你可以继续当你的救世主，Superman。”Lex此言一出，石破天惊。   
“Lex，你是如何。。。？”Clark震惊了，他一直以为自己隐藏的很好，Lex失忆了，不该发现的。   
Lex笑了笑，这次笑声很明显，就像特意让Clark听到一样。“我只是失忆了，又没傻。”   
Clark承认，凭Lex的智商，确实应该早就发现的，他只是一直没有说出来，就像从前那样。想到这，Clark。。。或许应该说是Superman，反倒松了口气，直起腰来，不再低眉顺眼。但是，突然又有点难过。  
“但是如果有一天你想毁灭地球”，Lex恢复淡定的语气，“我会阻止你。事实上，防范工作从未停止，政府也参与其中。”   
“不会有那么一天的。”Clark很肯定。   
“。。。。是啊，希望不会有那么一天。”Lex的口气听起来有些释然。   
Clark突然想起了什么，但是不知道该怎么说，“Lex，你的。。。”欲言又止。 

“直言无妨。”   
“Lex，或许我不该问。但是你的。。。你的邪恶部分。。。”作为曾经的朋友，Clark真的不想告诉Lex。但是现在Lex从政，如果他有恶念的话，会造成什么样的严重后果，真的很难说。作为Superman，一定要确保万无一失才行。   
“这个我调查过，我知道。事实上”，Lex转过身来，“我找到了排遣方法。”Lex手上正在织毛衣。 

虽然用x光大致扫描过，但是毕竟扫描得不细。现在亲眼看到Lex在织毛衣，Clark还是感觉很震惊。   
这不像是Lex会做的事。   
Lex没有在意Clark询问的目光，随便找个座位坐下，继续织毛衣。“学习一项新技艺并不容易，不过幸运的是，对于我来说并不难。”   
当然，Clark对Lex的能力毋庸置疑，但是一想到现在两人连敌人都不算了，还是有些难过，“Lex，你真的决定了吗？”   
“自然。”Lex手上不停，轻描淡写地回答，“不过，作为曾经的朋友，圣诞派对，还是希望你。。。和你的家人朋友能够参加，具体时间地点在你旁边桌子上的请柬上。”   
Clark马上找到了请柬，打开看，确实是圣诞派对邀请。Clark很激动，“Lex，我还以为，我们回不去了。。。”  
Lex头都没抬，“把握未来，不等于放弃过去。而且，我们仍不是朋友。”   
“Lex。。。”大喜大悲之下，Clark有些失神。   
“我们不再信任彼此”，Lex解释道，“每个人都是由秘密和谎言交织的，我也不再去奢望些什么。毕竟，我也不是什么好人。”   
“至于我们之间的关系，就交给未来去决定吧。”Lex补充道。   
“我们。。。仍有机会？”Clark小心翼翼地询问。   
Lex没有正面回答，“派对别迟到了。Clark，现在你可以离开了。”   
“。。。好吧，Lex，再见。”Clark伸手向Lex告别，但是织毛衣的Lex还是没有抬头。 

“Clark!”Lex叫住了已经走到门口的Clark，最终还是抬起头来，第一次注视着他，认真叮嘱道，“记得带着那个孩子。”   
“还有——”Lex拿起织了大半的毛衣，“这个尺寸，他穿合适吗？”   
“好像有点瘦，他最近胖了。”   
Lex认命地拆毛线改针。   
“你怎么还没走？!”Lex忙活了一阵后，才发现Clark还没离开，再次下达逐客令。   
。。。。Clark尴尬地离开。 

寸草春晖。


End file.
